


2. Squeeze

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: As much as Logan denies having ‘child needs’ when he regresses, Virgil catches on to the fact he actually does.





	2. Squeeze

“It says here that age regression is a method of coping with PTSD, Identity Disorders, and Anxiety.” Thomas read aloud from the computer, his Sides all trying to look at the screen too. Virgil stood behind the couch while Roman sat to Thomas’ left, and Patton to Thomas’ right with Logan on his lap. “Or they can regress when overly stressed or frustrated.”

“That’s what Logan’s dealing with.” Virgil muttered, glancing down at where Logan sat on Patton’s lap, purely for Patton’s benefit, apparently.

“Yeah, it says here that people regress to a time where they felt little, or felt no worry or stress, probably what you did, Logan.” Thomas smiled at Logan. “I mean… Obviously, people don’t turn into kids, they just regress to that mindset, but this is the closest thing we got right now.”

“Does it say how to stop it?” Roman asked.

“Um…” Thomas scanned the screen. “No, just to avoid stressful events and stuff, but it says you’ll go back to your normal age once your body and mind have relaxed enough to return to that age, and that it’s important to have at least one caregiver to look after you and provide you with child needs.”

“Logan’s got four caregivers!” Patton beamed.

“Pwepostewous.” Logan growled. “I do not need to be tweated like a child. I am still sewious.”

“We know that, Logan.” Thomas smiled kindly. “But we wanna look after you properly so you’ll go back to your normal self safely. If we do it wrong, you might regress to an even younger age or make you feel scared to regress.”

“Yeah, what if you’re too stressed to use your coping mechanism to avoid stress?” Patton asked. “What’ll happen then, if you can’t regress?”

“You could go into, like, mini-comas or something…” Virgil muttered. “Or you could die…”

“Virgil, it’s gonna be okay.” Thomas reassured him. “Logan’s going to be fine because we’re all gonna look after him.”

“I do not need-“

“Yes, you do.” Thomas told him. “And that’s okay. We’re all here for you, and this is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay to have coping mechanisms. Almost everyone has them.”

“I did not choose to do this.” Logan muttered, leaning back into Patton. Patton tightened his hold on Logan with a soft smile.

“It looks like you need to, or else you wouldn’t have regressed. Which is okay, you know?” Thomas reached over and ruffled Logan’s hair slightly. Logan ignored the action.

“Thomas is right. We all have coping mechanisms, and they’re all different, but we need them, and they’re all valid!” Roman did his best to reassure the logical side. “For example, I fight dragon-witches to relieve pent up stress and anger!”

“And I close my eyes and listen to music to block the world out.” Virgil smiled slightly.

“And I bake when I feel sad!” Patton beamed. “Because nothing makes me happier than looking after my kiddos!” Thomas felt his heart well.

“Aww, Patton, that's really sweet-!”

“Except cookies.” Patton’s expression turned serious.

“O-oh, okay.” Thomas muttered.

“I do not need looking aftew…” Logan whispered.

“Everyone needs looking after.” Roman smiled. “You regressed to a child to avoid stress, right? And why is being a child less stressful?”

“Because… everyone does everything for you.” Thomas answered.

“Exactly!”

“No responsibilities, no work, no depressing thoughts.” Virgil mumbled. “Endless cuddles, long naps, sounds good to me.”

“I do not need cuddles or naps.” Logan yawned. Virgil smirked.

“Really? Because you’ve been cuddled by Patton for about an hour now, aaaaand you kinda look like you’re about to fall asleep.”

“‘M not.” Logan muttered, struggling to sit up. Patton smiled softly, rocking them both gently and brushing his thumb over Logan’s cheek. Logan leaned into the touch, blinking as he fought to stay awake. The longer he tried, the more panicked he grew, whimpering softly as he tried to keep his eyes open.

“Let us look after you, Lo. It’s okay…” Patton whispered. Roman leaned over, removing Logan’s glasses and loosening his tie. Patton then shifted Logan so his side was pressed against Patton, his head resting on Patton’s chest as the fatherly figure gently brushed his thumb over the bridge of Logan’s nose. Virgil hummed softly, guiding Logan to reluctant sleep. Thomas smiled, watching his sides work together to calm Logan.

“When was the last time Logan slept?” Roman suddenly asked as Logan nuzzled closer to Patton, accepting his fate. His thumb somehow made it’s way into his mouth.

“I don’t know…” Patton whispered. “He said this happened because he and Thomas overworked with the video. So… Since filming started?”

“A week ago?” Thomas asked. “You really think…?”

“Yeah, this isn’t the first time he’s been relying on coffee and stuff…” Virgil muttered. “He’s always working.”

“And we never bother him when he’s in his room. I mean, not until today, but that’s only because we promised to work together more!” Roman looked distraught as his gaze fell to the now sleeping child in Patton’s arms. “How many times has he turning into a child and hidden it from us? How long has he suffered alone and afraid?”

“Probably since school started.” Virgil muttered.

“We gotta look after him the best we can!” Patton cried. “Whether he’s a child or not!”

That was something all the sides could agree on.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan and Patton :)


End file.
